Careful What You Wish For
by jaki411
Summary: Set in Eclipse. After Bella hears Rosalie's story she makes a wish that sends her back in time. Can she save Rosalie in time? What about the other Cullens?
1. Chapter 1

**Most of this chapter was copied from Eclipse but some things were changed and the last few paragraphs were mine. **

**I do not own Twilight I only own this plot!**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - /- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Rated: M**

**Bella/Edward**

**Careful What You Wish For**

Rosalie stood in the doorway of her and Edward's room. "Bella can I talk to you?"

"Of course," She replied, sitting up on the bed in suprise, she certainly hadnt been expecting Rosalie to be standing there.  
>The familiar feeling of being nervous twisted its way through her system. She sat looking at Rosalie trying to find a reason why she would be there to see her but she couldnt come up with any reasons. She watched as Rosalie slowly made her way over to the bed and sat down next to her, taking an unnecessary deep breath.<p>

"I dont mean to interrupt your nap but I needed to find a time when you were away from Edward." She looked nervous, which was strange because she had never seen Rosalie that way before. She was actually being _nice _to her.

"It's no problem I couldnt really get to sleep anyway." She laughed but it sounded high pitched and the fact that she was extremely nervous was very clear.

"He so rarely leaves you alone," she said. "I figured I'd better make the best of this opportunity."

Why couldnt she say what she needed in front of Edward? She felt her anxiety increase. There was something different about the way Rosalie spoke, she sounded more vulnerable than she had ever heard her before.

There was a long pause and then Rosalie spoke. "I came up here Bella to tell you why you should change your mind. Bella please hear me out and take what I say to you into consideration." She sounded slightly desperate, the way she was acting worried the human girl.

"Oh. I'll listen to what you have to say, but please know that my mind is already made up on this topic."

"Has Edward ever told you the story behind why I became a vampire?" She asked quietly, looking down at her hands.

"Not really. He just said that you had a more tragic story than he did. He made it very clear that it was your story to tell, not his." She said this with a slight bit a curiousity in her voice. Rosalie searched her face, looking to see if she was telling the truth, she had honestly expected Edward to tell Bella her story. Well maybe he wasnt as bad as she thought he was.

"He is more trustworthy than I originally thought." She gave a small smile, it didnt reach her eyes but it was still there.

"Would you like me to tell you my story, Bella? I can promise you it doesnt have a happy ending  
>but really do any of us have one? If we had happy endings, we'd all be under<br>gravestones now."

All she could do was nod her head to let her know that she did in fact want to hear the story she was about to tell.  
>"I lived in a different world than you do, Bella. My human world was a much simpler place. It was nineteen thirty-three. I was eighteen, and I was beautiful. My life was perfect." She said in a voice that sounded distant, like she had let her mind go to another place while her body went on auto pilot. She wasnt looking at anything in particular, just completely zoned. "My parents were thoroughly middle class. My father had a stable job in a bank, something I realize now that he was smug about — he saw his prosperity as a reward for talent and hard work, rather than acknowledging the luck involved. I took it all for granted then; in my home, it was as if the Great Depression was only a troublesome rumor. Of course I saw the poor people, the ones who weren't as lucky. My father left me with the impression that they'd brought their troubles on themselves.<p>

"It was my mother's job to keep our house — and myself and my two younger brothers — in spotless order. It was clear that I was both her first priority and her favorite. I didn't fully understand at the time, but I was always vaguely aware that my parents weren't satisfied with what they had, even if it was so much more than most. They wanted more. They had social aspirations — social climbers, I suppose you could call them. My beauty was like a gift to them. They saw so much more potential in it than I did.

"They weren't satisfied, but I was. I was thrilled to be me, to be Rosalie Hale. Pleased that men's eyes watched me everywhere I went, from the year I turned twelve. Delighted that my girlfriends sighed with envy when they touched my hair. Happy that my mother was proud of me and that my father liked to buy me pretty dresses." Her life did sound pretty perfect, like the life that most women would kill for. One without financial worry and with good looks to get you anywhere you wanted, a life full of envious stares from other women and lustful stares from men. Most women would think that she had it all.

"I knew what I wanted out of life, and there didn't seem to be any way that I wouldn't get exactly what I wanted. I wanted to be loved, to be adored. I wanted to have a huge, flowery wedding, where everyone in town would watch me walk down the aisle on my father's arm and think I was the most beautiful thing they'd ever seen. Admiration was like air to me, Bella. I was silly and shallow, but I was content." Another small smile graced her face, like the idea of leading a shallow, vain life amused her.

"My parents' influence had been such that I also wanted the material things of life. I wanted a big house with elegant furnishings that someone else would clean and a modern kitchen that someone else would cook in. As I said, shallow. Young and very shallow. And I didn't see any reason why I wouldn't get these things.

"There were a few things I wanted that were more meaningful. One thing in particular. My very closest friend was a girl named Vera. She married young, just seventeen. She married a man my parents would never have considered for me — a carpenter. A year later she had a son, a beautiful little boy with dimples and curly black hair. It was the first time I'd ever felt truly jealous of anyone else in my entire life." She couldnt wrap her mind around the concept of Rosalie Hale, the gorgeous blonde that most women spent their time envying, would be jealous.

"It was a different time. I was the same age as you, but I was ready for it all. I yearned for my own little baby. I wanted my own house and a husband who would kiss me when he got home from work — just like Vera. Only I had a very different kind of house in mind. . . ."

It was hard for me to imagine the world that Rosalie had known. Her story sounded more like a fairy tale than history to me. With a slight shock, I realized that this was very close to the world that Edward would have experienced when he was human, the world he had grown up in. I wondered — while Rosalie sat silent for a moment — if my world seemed as baffling to him as Rosalie's did to me?

"In Rochester, there was one royal family — the Kings, ironically enough. Royce King owned the bank my father worked at, and nearly every other really profitable business in town. That's how his son, Royce King the Second" — her mouth twisted around the name, it came out through her teeth — she seemed angry, angrier than I'd ever seen her before. "saw me the first time. He was going to take over at the bank, and so he began overseeing the different positions. Two days later, my mother conveniently forgot to send my father's lunch to work with him. I remember being confused when she insisted that I wear my white organza and roll my  
>hair up just to run over to the bank." Rosalie laughed without humor. "I didn't notice Royce watching me particularly. Everyone watched me. But that night the first of the roses came. Every night of our courtship, he sent a bouquet of roses to me. My room was always overflowing with them. It got to the point that I would smell like roses when I left the house.<p>

"Royce was handsome, too. He had lighter hair than I did, and pale blue eyes. He said my eyes were like violets, and then those started showing up alongside the roses.

"My parents approved — that's putting it mildly. This was everything they'd dreamed of. And Royce seemed to be everything I'd dreamed of. The fairy tale prince, come to make me a princess. Everything I wanted, yet it was still no more than I expected. We were engaged before I'd known him for two months.

"We didn't spend a great deal of time alone with each other. Royce told me he had many responsibilities at work, and, when we were together, he liked people to look at us, to see me on his arm. I liked that, too. There were lots of parties, dancing, and pretty dresses. When you were a King, every door was open for you, every red carpet rolled out to greet you.

"It wasn't a long engagement. Plans went ahead for the most lavish wedding. It was going to be everything I'd ever wanted. I was completely happy. When I called at Vera's, I no longer felt jealous. I pictured my fair haired children playing on the huge lawns of the Kings' estate, and I pitied her.""I was at Vera's that night," Rosalie whispered. There was a new emotion in her voice, sorrow. "Her little Henry really was adorable, all smiles and dimples — he was just sitting up on his own. Vera walked me to the door as I was leaving, her baby in her arms and her husband at her side, his arm around her waist. He kissed her on the cheek when he thought I wasn't looking. That bothered me. When Royce kissed me, it wasn't quite the same — not so sweet somehow. . . . I shoved that thought aside. Royce was my prince. Someday, I would be queen."

"It was dark in the streets, the lamps already on. I hadn't realized how late it was." She continued to stare almost blankly, taking her mind to someplace else. "It was cold, too. Very cold for late April. The wedding was only a week away, and I was worrying about the weather as I hurried home — I can remember that clearly. I remember every detail about that night. I clung to it so hard . . . in the beginning." Her voice was cold and her face was hard, she could tell that she was about to reach the hardest part of the story. "Thoughts about the wedding were running through my head. I wanted everything to be perfect. I didnt notice Royce until he called my name from across the street, he was standing there under the lamp light with a bunch of his friend. I remember the smile that I gave as I hurried my may across the street to him." The bitterness in her voice showed that she clearly regretted that choice.

"I didnt realize he was drunk until I was standing right in front of him. He made a comment to his friends about how good I looked and one of them said a crude comment that made me uncomfortable, I clutched my coat closer to my body. I told the that I wa on my way home and then turned to walk away but then I fely a cold hand grab my arm, the tight grip that he had on me sent a sharp shooting pain up my arm. I turned and he yanked my body closer to him, so close that I could smell the terrible odor of alcohol on his breath." She could see that this was hard for her even though she tried to cover it up. "More rude comments were made by some of the men and I started to panic slightly. I tried to yank my arm away but he had an iron grip.""They were laughing, all of them. They just stood there and laughed. My temper chose that moment to get the best of me and I spat on one of them. Looking back now that probably wasnt the best idea. He threw me back into the group of disgusting men and they grabbed me all over, I had felt one of them roughly grab my breast and it had hurt so badly that I wanted to cry but I wasnt going to give them the pleasure of seeing my tears."

"I tried to get away but they were all getting more and more forceful. By then my clothes had started to rip and my dress was beyond repair. My hair had fallen from the intricate swirls and curls that it had been in earlier but I didnt notice. They had circled me, I could barely make out anything they were saying to me. That when everything got so much worse. I thought that them roughly pawing at me was pain well that was nothing compared to the terrible excruitiating pain that I was about to experience. Royce fell roughly on top of me, his weight fell on me and made it hard to breathe. His hand moved its way up my stomach to angrily squeeze by breast and his other made its way down to his pants. When he forced himself inside of me it was like a thousand knives stabbing into me in that one spot. It hurt so bad that the tears that I had worked so hard to keep them from seeing slid their way down my face."

"When he was finished I wanted to curl into a ball and cry but that didnt get to happen because the next man was on top of me ready to have his turn. I screamed and tried to wiggle my way out from under him but he started to hit me. He hit me so hard in the face that I tasted the irony taste of blood fill my mouth. One after the other they all had their fun and took turns beating me. When they were finished they just left me there to bleed to death on the street. After what felty like hours but was probably only minutes I saw a man standing above me. His platinum blonde hair and pale skin made me think he was an angel and I guess in a way he is. Carlisle had smelled all the blood and came to find the cause, I was almost too far gone to help so he didnt hesitate to bite me."

"He thought he was saving my life and for that I have to truly thank him but in another way he also damned me. He took away the only thing I ever wanted, a happy normal life with the ability to have children and a husband that truly loved me. It would have been better if he just left me there to die but he didnt and I woke up a few days later after experiencing the gut wrenching pain of the change to the vision of myself fully healed with a pair of scary demonic looking eyes. For a moment I was even frightened of myself but then I was too distracted by the memories of what Royce did and then anger overtook me."

A large smile spread its way across her face but instead of making her look happy it made her look cruel and evil. "I got revenge though. I hunted down each and every one of those men and made them experience as much pain as I had. Of course I saved Royce for last. He had holed himself into a room and had guards at every door but none of that mattered to me, I was practically invincible. When I got to him I made his death the worst of them all but eventually as the years went by and I watched everything around me change as I stood still, frozen in time the happiness of my revenge wore off and was replaced by the terrible bitterness and anger." She turned to look at her then, staring right into her eyes. "Bella please think about this carefully. You have an opportunity that I never had, you have a choice. Make the right one." With that she grabbed her hand in between her two ice cold ones and then stood up and left.

She lay there in bed unable to rest as she replayed Rosalie's story in her head over and over. What had happened to her was terrible. Words could even begin to describe what she thought of those vile and disgusting men. Rosalie may have been a bit vain but she definately did not deserve that. The more she though of it the more she would toss and turn in her bed to get comfortable but it was useless. She sat up and pulled the covers from her body and pushed the button on the stereo. Soft music from the CD that Edward had made her filled the room and she felt a wave of calm drift over her, a few minutes later her eyelids began to droop.

"Thank you Jasper." She mumbled before she began to drift off to sleep. But before she dropped off into the deep sleep that awaited her one last thought flashed through her mind.

_I wish she didnt have t experience that, that there was some way I could help her. _

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - /- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Is this good so far? Let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Twilight I only own this plot!**

**"**"Thank you Jasper." She mumbled before she began to drift off to sleep. But before she dropped off into the deep sleep that awaited her one last thought flashed through her mind.

_I wish she didnt have t experience that, that there was some way I could help her__**."**_

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - /- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Rated: M**

**Bella/Edward**

**Careful What You Wish For**

She rolled and flipped to try to get comfortable but her efforts were of no use. The bed that she was on was stiff and the blankets were not soft like her usual ones but a stiff scratchy fabric that scraped her face when she moved, however the thick quilt that she had thrown over her was heavy and soft and made her body almost uncomfortably warm. Slowly she opened her eyes, the bed that she was laying in didnt feel like hers and apparently the room wasnt her either. As her eyes adjusted to the bright light that filtered its way through the thin lace curtains she was able to take in the unfamiliar room. The walls were a soft blue and there was lace everywhere, it reminded her of her grandmothers house. The bed that she was laying in was actually bigger than her own and the blankets werent her usual purple ones that her father had bought her but instead were a soft baby blue color.

_Where was she? When did she get here? _

Slowly she sat up, stretching the muscles in her arms and blinking her eyes. She definately didnt recognize the place she was in at all. She turned sideways and slid her feet off the bed to stand, but when she did she felt the soft brush of cotton against her ankles. When she looked down she noticed that she was wearing a long cotton nightgown that brushed the top of her feet and stopped just below her neck with a pretty satin bow.

Wierd. That was not something she owned, Alice would never let that happen.

She took a few steps toward the door that was right next to her bed and wrapped her hands around the cold metal doorknob and slowly turned it. Apparently the door led to a long hallway that had many more doors going all the way down the hall and led to what looked like a set of stairs at the end. The cold wooden foor creeked with each step she took until she made it to the bottom of the stairs. Looking around she had no idea where to go when she heard a voice from behind her that made her jump, a loud squeak echoed through the room as she turned to look at a small old woman with her gray hair pulled into a bun. She was wearing a long dark blue dress that had button running from her neck to her waist, the sleeves were long and buttoned at the wrist.

"Can I help you miss? The old woman asked her. She was becoming even more confused as the moments passed.

"Where am I? The woman tilted her head to the side as she looked at her and then nodded her head.

"Of course you wouldnt remember. Poor child you must be terribly confused. Your in Rochester. My husband nearly hit you last night when he was driving home from work, you ran right out in front of him. He said that it almost seemed like you appeared right out of thin air."

_Rochester? How did she get in Rochester? This was bizarre._

"Well may I use your phone to call my father?" The woman nodded and motioned for her to follow her. She led her to a phone but it wasnt what she expected, this phone was one of the old time phones that you had to spin dial.

"Excuse me ma'am but do you have another phone I could use? I dont know how to work this kind." The woman gave her a stranhge look.

"What other kind is there?" The situation was becoming more and more bizarre as time went on. What kind of question was that?

"No one here has a cell phone?" This time the woman looked even more confused then before.

"Honey what are you talking about? What is a cell phone?" She motioned for her to sit in a chair and told her that she was going to get her husband. A minute later she came back with a short old man with thinning gray hair following behind had a gray suit on with a shiny brown vest underneath that had a gray and brown striped tie tucked neatly into it.

"Sweetheart what is your name?"

"Isabella Swan."

"Isabella what do you remember from last night?" She paused for a moment. What did she remember? She remembered talking to Rosalie and then she remembered falling asleep. But nowhere in between or after any of that did she remember stumbling into a road and almost being hit by a car

"Um...I remember talking to my friend Rosalie and then falling asleep...I dont remember anything after that though." They both turned to look at each other.

"Are you talking about Rosalie Hale by any chance?" She froze. How did they know about her?

"Yes. How do you know Rosalie?" This made the old woman smile a little bit. The man shifted and then checked the pocket watch that was tucked into his breast pocket.

"Our son is very fond of her." These people cant possibly know Rosalie.

"Can you take me to see her please?" The woman nodded her head and explained that it would be a little while because she had to prepare breakfast and that she should go upstairs and change into one of her daughter's dresses. Once she was upstairs she sat on the bed and tried to figure out what was going on but soon realized that she had no idea. Across from her bed was a wardrobe that she opened to find a selection of beautifully made dresses...that unfortunately looked like they were something her great grandmother would have worn. Finally she chose a cream color dress with soft satin and then lace over top, the sleeves came down to her elbows and the neckline was round and a little low. The dress came down to a little below her knee and flowed prettily as she walked, it was a dress that Alice would have approved. Speaking of Alice why wasnt she coming to fix this?

Her thoughts were interrupted by a loud yell that came from downstairs letting her know that breakfast was ready. When she entered the kitchen the first thing she noticed was the heavy smell of bacon that filled the room and the plate that sat on the table filled with eggs, bacon, and two pieces of toast.

"Ma'am I cant eat all of this!" She said as she stared at the plate her mouth watering a bit. It smelled delicous it really did but she felt that she was invading these peoples home and didnt want to wear out her welcome.

"Nonsense you eat your breakfast! Now I dont want to hear another work about it." After shaking her wooden spatula at her she turned and continued to cook. The man sat at the other end of the table quickly shovelling food into his mouth, it actually reminded her a lot of Charlie. He stopped eating for a moment and looked up at her.

"You better eat your food before she forces you to eat that and then gives you a second plate to eat for good measure. If you think I'm kidding your sorely mistaken." Then he went back to wolfing down his food. By the time the old woman had sat down to eat the old man was having seconds and she was halfway through her plate.

By the time she and the old woman had finished eating the old man had left for work leaving the two of them to talk for a bit and then be on their way to find Rosalie. While she was eating she realized something, she didnt know the couples name.

"Ma'am what's your name? I was so confused earlier I forgot to ask." The woman smiled at her and waved her hand.

"Oh honey dont worry about it you must be terribly worried and confused. My name is Eloise King and that mannerless man was my husband Royce." She must have looked shocked because Eloise was asking her nervously if she was alright.

"You wouldnt happen to have a son named after your husband that works at the bank do you?" If she was shocked that she asked that she didnt show it.

"Yes that is my son. I cant say that Im terribly proud to say that. He has been a bit irresponsible and to be quite frank I think my son needs to grow up. It would do him good to have a wife to keep him in line." She picked up the dishes while shaking her head at the thought of her son. "I shouldnt be worrying you with any of this your my guest and my family problems shouldnt concern you."

"It's no problem Mrs. King really. I dont mind it at all." She shot her a half hearted glare.

"Isabella call me Ellie. Mrs. King, Eloise, and ma'am make me feel older than I am." That made her laugh for the first time since she woke up here.

"Well if we're being honest can you call me Bella, Isabella is too formal and it makes me feel old." Ellie smiled at her and let out a tinkling laugh at the blush that covered her face at her outburst.

"Its quite early for you to be feeling old. You cant be any older than eighteen, thats just the beginning of life!" They talked for a while longer and then eventually it was time to leave for Ellie to take her to Rosalie. She was still a bit confused and she didnt even believe that it was going to be the same person. In her mind it just couldnt be, she still had yet to put the pieces together and her mind was still stuck in a state of utter confusion.

They walked a few blocks before they reached the market where Ellie had to get some things for dinner. While the old woman was picking out vegetables for her soup another older woman that looked to be in her late forties stopped to talk to them.

"Hello Ellie, how are you?" The woman had brown hair with streaks of gray running through it and it was tied back in elaborately fixed curls. "And who is this?" She asked turning to look at her. She could feel the womans gaze on her has her eyes dropped to her feet.

"Hello Beth. This is Bella, she is going to be staying with us for a little while."

"Hello Bella its nice to meet you." She said giving the girl a tight lipped smile that didnt seem entirely genuine. She noticed that Ellie's demeanor changed when the woman spoke to her also, she became more tense and the smiles she gave didnt seem all that genuine either.

"Well I have to be going my husband expects me to be back soon. It was nice seeing you two." Beth said before she walked away not even bothering with another fake smile.

"Who was that?" She asked Ellie as they walked away in the direction of the bank where her husband worked.

"That my dear would be Elizabeth Andrews, the town gossip and the president of the sewing club I used to belong to." A smal scowl made its way onto her face.

"You dont seem to like her very much." The old woman smiled at that and let out a small laugh.

"To be quite honest dear no I really dont like her. As a matter of fact Im not particularly fond of her entire family either." She paused for a moment. "That daughter of hers stirs up more trouble for this town than anyone else." She shook her head and continued walking. "There was a big scandal a while back that was connected to that girl and her relations with many of the men from this town, including a lot of them that were married."

"Sounds like that would be pretty common though."

"Oh honey no thats not a common thing to happen at all. Men are usually very faithful around here as far as everyone knows anyway. No one had ever heard of anything like that until she did it." She was pretty sure that that was pretty common, I mean look all the infidelity scandals that were happening in Hollywood right now.

"Well young lady here we are, this is the bank that Rosalie's father works at with my husband and son. She should be coming along any minute now, she comes here every day to drop things off to her father." A few seconds after she spoke she saw her. Walking toward her was Rosalie Hale, with her beautiful honey blonde hair perfectly curled and pinned back from her face. She was wearing a knee length tan silk dress with a fur cover that fell over her shoulder and a matching fur hat. She looked beautiful, but what really drew her attention was the color to her skin. Her skin was slightly sunned giving her a peachy glow, she still wore the same cold expression as she had when she'd known her but something was different.

For a brief second the two of them made eye contact, and then Rosalie walked right past her without so much as a second glance. That couldnt have been her could it? She looked human but that cant be possible. Can it? Rosalie had reached the bank doors and disappeared from sight. What is happening? How is she a human? Then a possibility crossed her mind. The wierd clothes, the old phone, no cellphones, scandalous infidelity, and a human Rosalie. Time travel wasnt possible was it?

"Was that the friend that you were talking about dear?" The old woman was looking at her with curiousity written all over her face.

"No...it wasnt her." And with that they followed after Rosalie and into the bank to see Mr. King and his son. She was a little nervous at meeting the man that Rosalie had told her about, ecspecially after finding out exactly what he had done to her. She felt anger rising in her throat and pulsing through her veins. They stopped outside of a door and knocked, there was a loud yell telling them to come in and then they walked into the door to a room filled with people that made her very nervous. Sitting at the end of the table facing the door was Mr. King who smiled at her as she entered, and then he stood to give his wife a kiss. Next to him was a man about the same age with hair that was combed back perfectly, not even a single hair out of place. He had on a black suit with a gray vest and a white and gray tie, he looked all business as he wore the same cold blank expression as Rosalie who stood behind him with her arms on his shoulders. The man must be Rosalie's father, the man that she was told loved to spoil her. Finally at the end of the table with his back facing her sat a young man about the same age as her that must have been none other than Royce King the man that Rosalie had wanted to marry, and the man that had brutally raped her and left her for dead.

He turned to look at her and for a brief second his eyed widened, and if she hadnt been paying so close attention to him she would have never noticed it. His eyes swept over her, up and down taking in her form, making her shutter under his gaze. The fear and anger that seized her from the moment that she had seen him only increased as he looked at her. He smiled, trying to look approachable but she could see that there was something else in his eyes, something that wasnt as nice as he wanted to seem.

He turned to the old woman. "Hello mother what brings you to the office?" He asked but even she could tell that he didnt care. The smile on his face was just as fake as the one that Beth had given her earlier that morning.

"We're just here to stop by to say hello after getting things for dinner tonight." She said sounding pleasant but the look on her face as she looked at her son told her that the old woman knew the boy had another motive for being so nice and she wanted to know what it was. A moment later she got her answer.

"And who is this that you brought with you?" He asked as his gaze shifted back to her giving her the same look as before.

"This is Isabella Swan, or Bella as she likes to be called. She will be staying with us for a while." The shock that played its way across his face was almost amusing. But as soon as she noticed it it was gone.

"Well thats nice. Is she family of some sort? What room will she be staying in?" He didnt seem as enthusiastic and nice as before, his tone had become colder and his attitude had changed.

"No she is of no relation to us. We will explain it to you tonight before dinner. And she will be staying in Sarah's old room." She paused for a second and looked at her husband, for a second they seemed as if they were communicating but neither of them said a word. "I think its time that Bella and I go back home to get dinner started." After hugging her husband her and the old woman left to start walking back to the house.

"Honey I want to warn you about something, my son is very...friendly with women. If he finds them to be up to his standards he'll go after them to try to get them to do what he wants. Your a beautiful young girl and he'll more than likely try something, so please be careful." She could see that it took a lot for that old woman to be able to tell her that, to be able to admit that about her own son.

"You have nothing to worry about Ellie I can handle myself with men like that." Ellie nodded her head and they spent the rest of the way home walking in a comfortable silence. When they were almost to the house she noticed a park that she hadnt noticed on the way there. It was beautiful with the large pond in the center and the different paths that twisted every which way. There were huge bushes with pretty purple flowers and benches that were positioned to offer the best views. She was in awe and vowed to go there sometime later that night.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - /- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

"Ok dear once your done chopping those carrots put them in this bowl and let them sit for about three minutes." When they had gotten home Ellie had thrown her an apron and told her to get her butt to the counter to help her fix dinner. She later found out that it had been a long time since Ellie had cooked with another person and she was excited, even more so when she found out that she liked to cook.

Ellie had kicked off her shoes and threw on her apron as soon as they entered the house. She had told her that it was no fun to cook if you were uncomfortable while you were doing it. So there they both stood barefoot in dresses and aprons cooking a soup, a caserole, a cake and four small dishes. She was having fun cooking with the old woman, she had only been there one day and had already learned three new recipes. They hadnt finished dinner even when Mr. King had gotten home but they werent bothered, he had just walked in wrapped his arms around her and given her a peck on the cheek before heading into the living room to sit and listen to the radio.

By the time they had finished the stringbean, cheese and bread crumb caserole, the two layer chocolate and strawberry cake, the salad, the mashed potatoes, and the soup they heard the door open and footsteps approaching the kitchen. A few seconds later Royce entered the kitchen and sat down at the table. She could feel his eyes on her back as she moved around preparing the last two dishes, the feel of his eyes on her made her nervous and her knife slipped almost cutting into her thumb.

"Royce what are you doing in the kitchen? Dinner wont be done for a few more minutes." Ellie said in a tone that clearly said that she was irritated that he was there, but that didnt matter.

"Im just observing mother. Theres no harm in that right?" She could feel the anger bubbling in her stomach and already knew that it was making her face flush. She didnt like the arrogant way that he spoke to his mother or the condescending tone that he used. Before she realized what she wa doing she spun herself around, the knife that she was using to cut celery still in her hands.

"I think your mother is trying to politely tell you to get out, but apparently you dont understand so let me spell it out for you. Dinner will be done in fifteen minutes until then stay the hell out of the kitchen." And with that she used the knife in her hands to point the way to the door. No one moved or even spoke, the kitchen wa silent and the only thing that could be heard was the sound of the radio filtering into the kitchen from the living room. That is until Mr. King;s loud laughter filled the kitchen.

"Boy it was about time that you were put in your place but I sure as hell didnt expect it to come from a little tiny thing like her. Now I'd suggest for your own safety getting in this living room and listening to the young lady." He was still laughing in between his words and even Ellie was trying to cover her giggles. Royce looked shocked and then smiled.

"I guess I better listen to the old man before you stick me with that thing." He puhed his chair back and walked into the living room. Ellie turned to look at her with a look that she couldnt decipher.

"Thank you." She said finally, giving a small sigh. "He has needed someone to put their foot down with him long ago but no one wants the hassle that comes with it."

"Its no problem Ellie. I mean its the least I can do since you and your husband have opened your house to me." She waved that comment away like it was nonsense.

"Sweetheart its not a big deal. I needed some nice female company anyway I was starting to get a bit lonely, you just did me a favor by coming along and giving me someone to talk to." She smiled as she dumped thepeas into a bowl. It took a few more minutes for the corn to get done and then dinner was ready.

"Alright boys come and get it!" Ellie yelled into the living room, it didnt take long for them to make it to the kitchen, they looked like starving wolves as they circled the table to get there seats, eyeing the food as they went. Once they had food piled on their plates they dug in, not even bothering to say grace befoe they ate.

She looked down at her plate that was piled with mashed potatoes, peas, corn, salad, and caserole with a bowl of soup on the side. "Ellie I dont know if my stomach can take all this delicous looking food." Ellie gave her the same look from that morning.

"Honey eat. We didnt spend all that time cooking all of this food for nothing. Now stop staring at it and eat." How could she argue with that? Once she tasted the food she was pretty sure she was shovelling it into her mouth and not even bothering to chew. That woman was a god when it came to food, she couldnt even remember the last time that she had eaten food that was that good.

When she paused for a second she looked up to see the whole family staring at her, all of them wearing amused expressions. "Well look who spontaneously became a vaccuum." Mr. King said as he chuckled.

"Well the girl needs to put a little meat on those bones let her eat." Ellie said as she herself went back to eating.

"I think her body looks just fine." A deep voice said from the end of the table, she looked up to see Royce staring at her with a look on his face that she didnt particularly care for. Ellie looked sharply at her husband who didnt look very fond of the comment either.

"Thank you, so does my fiance." She said without thinking, all of them giving her a startled look. _Uh oh_. She wasnt ready to explain that yet.

"Fiance? You never mentioned you were engaged. Whats his name?" _Think Bella think. _

"Oh...um his name is...Anthony Masen." She couldnt really say Edward Cullen because if she truly was back in time Edward and Carlisle would be in this town and they might know him.

"Well honey congratulations. Tell us about him. How did you meet? How did he propose?" She wasnt ready to talk about this, it was upsetting her to think about the details of her situation. What if she couldnt go back? What if she had to stay in this time period and the Kings didnt want to keep her? What would she do? But she was saved from having to explain further by a yawn that escaped her lips.

"Im sorry everyone but its getting late and Im tired. May I please be excused to go to bed?" The look that she recieved from Ellie let her know that the old woman knew that she was trying to avoid the questions. She would probably be forced to explain tomorrow.

Ellie nodded her head. "Of course honey go on if your tired."

Once she made it to her room she got dressed for bed and crawled underneath the thick soft quilt.

_I miss Edward. Maybe I should go see him and Carlisle tomorrow to see what the hell is going on. Yeah that sounds like a plan. _

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - /- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Her nerves had gotten the best of her and her thoughts were stuck on what was going on. Sleep wouldnt come, she couldnt close her eyes with the fear of not knowing where she would wake up tomorrow.

Quiety she put on a long fur coat not bothering with shoes she walked out the door. Soon she was wandering her way through the park, street lamps lit her path and illuminated the beautiful flowers. The moon was full and its reflection glittered off the pond giving her the most beautiful picturesque scene she had ever seen before. Sitting on a hard wooden bench that was facing the pond she started to think about her day. She had woken up confused and then went to sleep confused and if she was still there tomorrow she would probably do the same thing again. She couldnt figure out why on earth would she be there, and then she remembered the thought she had had before she went to sleep in the Cullen's house.

_Of course. So am I here to stop Rosalie from being hurt? _If that was the answer then that was something she could do, but how long would it take?

She was interrupted by her thoughts by a quiet voice that spoke up behind her. "Isnt it a bit late for you to be sitting alone in a park?" She turned to see who was speaking to her and what she saw made her breath catch. There standing before her was her fiance dressed in a long black coat and black pants. His usually messy hair was combed back in an effort to be straight, she could see that his eyes were the same familiar topaz that she remembered and she let out a sigh as she relexed.

"Isnt it a bit late for you to be sneaking up behind people Edward?" That shocked him a little and she could see it on his face. She didnt care though, all she was concerned about was the little piece of familiarity that she felt.

"How do you know who I am?" He asked as he sat down beside of her. He was close enough for her to smell, and she loved it. She had missed his smell, she had missed him.

"I know more about you than just who you are." She sighed. She knew she shouldnt be saying these things but she also knew him enough to know that he would be more intrigued and stay longer and right then that was all she wanted.

"What does _that _mean?" She sighed again. She was not ready to have this conversation with him. Hell she didnt even know what was going on, so how would she explain it to someone else?

"You cant read my mind, your a vampire, you were turned while dying of the spanish influenza, your mother's name is Elizabeth, you were turned by Carlisle who is somewhat close with the Volturi, and you want my blood very badly more so than anyone else because Im what Carlisle will later explain to you your singer." She probably shouldnt have been that blunt but she needed him to believe her when she explained what she had to explain but was going to put off until tomorrow.

"How do you know that?" She stood up from the bench and turned to start walking back to Ellie's house.

"I can explain it all to you tomorrow but I need Carlisle there too because I need his help." And with that she walked away, not even glancing back because if she did she knew she would never leave that park bench.

"I love you." She whispered but she knew he was already gone, ready to tell Carlisle all about her.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - /- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**The next chapter will be more exciting I promise. Let me know how you liked it so far?**

**Thanks!**


End file.
